Youkai's Xbox 360 Avatar
by chosen dark king
Summary: Hey guys I've gotten a change of heart so I will take down my other stories and post this one as my actual story
1. An american student

Hey guys I know that I haven't made a story in a while but now I have 1 in mind I think you're going to like please enjoy and review

I don't own Rosario vampire all credit goes to the actors

In a small town in the city of San Diego we come across a boy with black hair and brown eyes he's wearing a red t shirt, a red, blue, black, and white hooded button up shirt, blue jeans, black and white shoes with black and orange lasses, and a gold ring with a blue birth stone the boy's name was Ryan Hanley

"Ok I was told that I have been transferred into a school In Japan but my only mode of transportation is a school bus man this will be a long bus ride." Ryan said

Two minutes later a bus arrives it wasn't like 1 he had seen before but entered the bus any way

As he got on the bus he went to take his seat then the bus took off then the bus driver began talking "**so your going to youkai academy right**" he said in a creepy voice.

"Yeah" Ryan said

"**Well then be careful it's a very scary place**" the bus driver said

"Ok" Ryan said

Then the bus got through a tunnel and was at the school

"What the we're here already but Japan is on the other side of the planet how did we get here so fast." Ryan said shocked

"**Many things can happen with the tunnel**" the bus driver said

Then Ryan got off the bus "wow it's like a horror movie here" Ryan said

Ryan then started walking to the academy

"Look out" a voice said

Ryan then turned around only to get hit with a bike tire

"Ow didn't see that coming" Ryan said in pain

As he was getting up he felt something soft he then looked to where his hand was touching and saw that his hand was on a girls leg "ah I'm sorry I didn't see you there" Ryan said as he took his hand off the girls leg

"Don't worry I'm a little anemic so it happens" the girl said

Then Ryan got a better look at the girl and man she was cute

The girl had long pink hair green eyes and the academy's uniform for girls "my names Moka Akashia"

"My name is Ryan Hanley" Ryan said

"Oh you're bleeding" Moka said

Ryan then noticed that blood was going down his cheek Moka then got out a handkerchief but then got a scent of his blood and said "This scent."

Confused Ryan then got a scent off of Moka's hair and it smelt like strawberries

"Sorry but I'm a vampire" Moka said as she bit his neck

CHUUU

Moka then quickly got off Ryan "Sorry I'm a vampire so I couldn't resist." Moka apologized

"Don't worry actually I've never meet a real vampire before so it's ok" Ryan said

"Oh so do you hate vampires" Moka said

"No I don't actually I've always wanted to be friends with a vampire." Ryan said

After he said that Moka jumped on him knocking him down "Thank you I thought I wouldn't make a friend."

"Yeah I live in America and I've only begun speaking Japanese so having a friend would be great." Ryan said

"Oh your foreign that's great maybe if we have time you can teach me to speak English" Moka said

"Sure I can do that but first we need to get to the entrance ceremony" Ryan said

"Your right" Moka said

After the ceremony Ryan was in his class room and his teacher wears a spaghetti strap and short pants and has cat ears and a tail.

"She must be a cat type person" Ryan said

"Ok class I'm your homeroom teacher Mrs. Nakome and welcome to youkai academy" the teacher said

"Now as you may know the humans took over their side of the barrier so this is the only place we can be safe" Nakome said

"Hey teach why don't we just eat the humans" a student said

"Because if we did that it would give them a reason to kill us and plus were learning to coexist with them It's common sense besides we don't want our kinds to be chased around like it has been for 100 thousand years you idiot" Ryan said as if he was an actual youkai

"What was that?" the student said

"Don't make me repeat myself" Ryan said calmly

"Now calm down we don't want a fight on the 1st day of school now what where your names again Ryan and Sizou now as for your question Ryan however is right but there aren't any humans here if there was it would be killed on site" Nakome said

'What they would kill a human for being here I'm glad that I am half human' Ryan thought

"Come to think of it I thought I smelt a human here" Saizou said

Then the door opened reveling a familiar pink haired girl "sorry I got lost on my way to homeroom" she said

"Its ok Moka right well take your seat" Nakome said

"Those eyes" one boy said

"That body" another boy said

"No way that's a disguise she's just too" another boy said

"CUTE" the class (except Ryan) said

As Moka was walking by Ryan said "Hey Moka it looks like we'll be in the same homeroom class together" he said

"Huh" Moka said as she looked to the person who said that Finding out it was Ryan she then jumped on him and said "Ryan its you I'm so happy"

"Hey how dose an American get a hug" a boy said

"I knew they were forward but to hug someone in class" another boy said

(After class)

In the hall ways the collective students noticed Moka dragging Ryan some were

For the guys "who is that guy"

"How does he get a hug?"

"I don't know but if he continues He's dead"

For the girls "hey look at that boy he's cute"

"Yeah but who's the girl that's with him"

"That's Moka Akashia she's popular with the boys"

"Well its ok we'll get him soon"

Outside they got some drinks Ryan got what looked like soda and Moka got tomato juice

"So how do you like the school so far?" Moka asked

"It's ok I guess but I'm still a little shocked about the rules" Ryan said

"Hey your Moka akashia right" someone said as he came out from behind a pillar it was Saizou

"Yeah" Moka said

"You know why are you with this guy when you should be with me" Saizou said as he picked Ryan up by the collar

"Because she'd rather be with me instead of you" Ryan said as he got Saizou to let go of his jacket "and if you want to fight I'll be more than happy to give you one."

By then Moka stopped them before they could even start and said "Sorry but I'm with Ryan"

(Next Day)

Ryan was walking to school when Saizou called out to him

"Hey you" he said

"What do you want Saizou I'm on my way to school" Ryan said

Saizou then held him to a wall

"What kind of monster are you" he asked

"I don't have to tell you an besides you wouldn't be here long enough to find out" Ryan said calmly

Saizou then punched the wall which made a hole and said "Stay away from Moka she's mine"

"Sorry but I don't intend to so if you'd be so kind as to let go I'll be in class" Ryan said

Saizou then let Ryan go and headed to class

(After Class)

Ryan was walking around when Moka called out to him

"Ryan do you want to talk with me for a while" Moka said

"Sure I guess but what do you want to talk about" Ryan asked

"About what you did before you came here" Moka said

"Oh well before I came here I went to a human school back home in America" Ryan said

"Oh that's good but to be honest I don't like humans so much because I went to a human school but no one would believe me when I told them I was a vampire" Moka said

When Ryan herd that he was shocked and said "Hey they may be human but they're not that bad"

"How would you know" Moka asked

"Because I'm a human myself" Ryan said

"W- What how" Moka said shocked

"I don't know I was enrolled in here because of my powers but I can't stay" Ryan said as he ran off

"Ryan wait" Moka said

"I can't believe this he's my first friend and he's human I have to go apologies to him" Moka said

"Hey there Moka" a voice said

"Ryan" Moka said

"Wrong it's me Saizou now come and give me a hug" Saizou said

"Sorry but I have to go find Ryan" Moka said as she ran past him

"Sorry but I'm not going to let you get away" Saizou said as he extended his tongue an wrapped it around Moka

"Hey let go" Moka said

"Not going to happen" Saizou said

Ahh

As Ryan was walking to the bus stop he heard a scream it was Moka's

"Moka crap I forgot Saizou was after her I have to go save her" Ryan said as he ran to the location of the scream but when he got there he saw Moka getting slammed into a tree

"Hey Saizou leave Moka alone" Ryan said as both Saizou and Moka looked at who said that

"You so then you intend to take her well too bad your going to have to fight me for her" Saizou said as he transformed into an orc

"Alright then if it's to save her then I will fight 'Flaming Tigre Fist'" Ryan said as fire was now covering his hands

Then Ryan charged at Saizou punching him in the face going up behind Saizou launching an uppercut then jumped up and hit Saizou with a charged punch causing him to hit the floor and as Ryan was about to charge again he heard a clinging sound an saw what was in his hand it was Moka's rosary

"Oh crap" was all Ryan could say

Then Moka was filled with a strange aura then Moka's body changed her hair was now silver she is more mature she is now more confident her eyes are red with slits for pupils

"You will stay here I'll take him from here" the new Moka said

"What you can't be serious are you sure you can handle yourself" Ryan said

"Don't look down on me you got some explaining to do" Moka said

"What do you mean" Ryan said

"You lied to me and said you were human" Moka said

"I meant to say half human" Ryan said

"Ok then" Moka said turning to Saizou

"So Saizou right if you want to hug me so much then come and try" Moka said

"That's it I've had enough of you" Saizou said as he charged at Moka

As Saizou tried to punch Moka she kicked him to a wall and said "know your place"

When Moka was approaching Ryan he stepped back because he was scarred that Moka might do what she did to Saizou

"Don't worry I won't hurt you but can you please give me an explanation on what you did earlier" Moka said

"Well uh I'm actually a guy who uses that gimmick that my Xbox 360 avatar uses when I visit the avatar Marketplace and got it with this birth stone here" Ryan said as he Showed her the sapphire stone on his ring

"Hm interesting that's why your half human" Moka said

"Yeah and I guess you want to test it out in a sparing match some time" Ryan apologized

"Actually yes I do so be ready for training because I see great power in you and protect the other me" Moka said as she put her rosary on and changed back an began to fall but Ryan caught her in time

'I guess I've got a lot to learn about you Moka but that other you was cute too' Ryan thought

By the time Moka woke up she realized that she was on Ryan's arm for an arm pillow

"Oh you're awake" Ryan said

"It's ok I should apologies" Moka said

"You don't have to" Ryan said

"Well can you tell me what it was like at your old school" Moka asked

"Sure I guess ok where do I start, oh yeah well on the day of my beginning of the school year I made some new friends like my best friend Chris White he's a great guy if you want to meet him I'll let you meet him if when we go to the human world" Ryan said

"Thanks I sure hope we do" Moka said

"So do you want to see me look like my Xbox 360 avatar" Ryan Asked

"Sure" Moka said

"Ok then feast your eyes and see me change" Ryan said as he snapped his fingers

Then Ryan Now looked like his Xbox 360 avatar Which had a scar on his face he now had blue eyes and he was wearing blue sports shades, a red baseball cap, a black Shirt with the High Moon Logo in the middle, Worn Jeans, Sonic's Shoes, a retro digital watch,and a gold ring

"Wow you look cool" Moka said Amazed

"Thanks this is actually my first time doing that" Ryan said changing back

Well thats the end of this Chapter so comment nicely please


	2. A power yet unsean

Hey this is a new chapter like I said in the last chapter I don't own Rosario Vampire

We see Ryan and moka walking to school until

"Hey Ryan" Moka yelled

"Yeah" Ryan said

"Can I-"Moka was cut off

"Go ahead I know what you're going to ask" Ryan said

"Thanks" Moka said

CHUU

"Man I feel like a snack plate" Ryan said

Moka giggled at that comment

"Well we should head to class before we're late" Ryan said

"Yeah your right" Moka said as they headed to class little did they know that they were being watched

(After Class)

Ryan was taking a walk around the school when "someone help"

Ryan turned to who said that it was a girl with blue hair tied in a pony tail wearing the uniform but instead of the green jacket it was a sweater vest the girl herself was tall with blue eyes she was very well endowed

Ryan was blushing at how well endowed she was "What am I doing I can't be thinking about that right now she needs help" Ryan said

"Hey you need help" Ryan said as he helped the girl up

"Thanks Ryan" The girl said

"Your welco- wait how do you know my name" Ryan said confused

"Oh we're in the same class but I guess you wouldn't know since your attention is always on Moka" the girl said

"Oh sorry um Kurumu Kurono right" Ryan guessed as if he knew

"Right so um can you take me to the infirmary" Kurumu asked

"Sure give me your arm" Ryan said

As Ryan said that Kurumu put her arm around him

When Moka was walking around she saw Ryan walking someone to the infirmary

'Who is that' Moka thought

(In the academy hallways)

"Hey Ryan" Moka said

"Oh Moka hello" Ryan said

"So you're Moka Akashia" a voice said

Ryan and Moka turned to who said that it was Kurumu

"I'm Kurumu Kurono a succubus" Kurumu said

"What but the rules said that you're not suppose to revel your true form" Moka said

"I don't care about that all I care about is that you're ruining my plans" Kurumu said

"Plans" Ryan said confused

Ryan looked at Moka who shrugged her shoulders

"Yeah my plan was to get all the men here to like me but you got in the way of that Moka Akashia" Kurumu sain

"So to get revenge I'll take Ryan here" Kurumu said

"No he has nothing to do with this" Moka said

"And after hearing that what makes you think I'm going with you" Ryan added

As Ryan said that Kurumu looked into Ryan's eyes and he suddenly lost control of his body and words

"Yes I will go with you my friend" Ryan said with no emotion

"What why didn't you hear what she said" Moka said

"Moka you suck my blood every day like a juice box and my concentration on my training is wasted with you" Ryan said with no emotional signs

"What that's not true I don't always suck your blood" Moka said running off in tears

With that Kurumu now has a smile on her face

(At the Infirmary)

"Yes I finally made that Moka cry now to take Ryan forever" Kurumu said

Kurumu then pushed Ryan off the chair and on the bed and as Kurumu was going in for the kiss and close enough to she was instead pulled into a hug "Sorry but I don't kiss anyone who make me betray my friends" Ryan said

(Meanwhile)

"Do I really like him for his blood" Moka said

"**Are you really that stupid**" A voice said

"Who's there" Moka said

"**It's me the other you**" the other Moka said

"What how" Moka said

"**I don't know the seal must be getting weaker**" the other Moka said

"So what is it you wanted to tell me" Moka said

"**Do you really think Ryan would say that he was being controlled by that girl Kurumu**" The other Moka said

"What how?" Moka asked

"**She used a spell called charm a succubus uses it to control men**" The other Moka said

When Moka heard that she went look for Ryan in a run

(Meanwhile)

"What how I was controlling you" an angry Kurumu said

"It's simple all I had to do was to break out of your spell and it wasn't easy." Ryan said

By then Kurumu entered her true form which brought out a tail, wings, claws which are very long finger nails she tried to take a swipe at Ryan but he dodged and jumped out the window and then Kurumu flew out the window

"so you want to fly lets fly" Ryan said as he snapped his fingers then vampire wings appeared on his back and took flight then activated the flaming tiger fist

Kurumu charged at him

"I wouldn't do that if I were you I'm stronger than you" Ryan said but kurumu continued only to get blasted by a fire ball

Kurumu then fell to the ground to a wall and she was hurt but then Ryan held the halo 3 energy sword to her head Kurumu was scared there

"Look I know that you don't like Moka but you don't have to hurt her feelings to tell her and if you ever find the one you really like I wish you the best" Ryan said as he walked off making the energy sword and the vampire wings dissapere

"Ryan" a Familiar said

"Moka hey look I'm sorry for what I said I-" Ryan was cut off

"Don't worry I know" Moka said

"So uh do you need to suck my blood" Ryan asked

"Yes" Moka said

"Alright go ahead" Ryan said

"Thanks" Moka said biting his neck

CHUU

(next day)

Ryan and Moka where walking to school until they were confronted by Kurumu

Moka was in front of Ryan at his point

"Don't worry I won't attack I came here to give you 2 some cookies" Kurumu said "I also want to tell you why I did all that yesterday because my race was dieing out so we had to find our destined ones and I found mine"

"you did" Ryan asked

"Yes its you" Kurumu said putting her breasts on Ryan

"WHAT" both Ryan and Moka said

"that's right you were so cool yesterday that I couldn't take my eyes off you" Kurumu said

"Get off him he's mine" Moka said pulling Ryan towards her

"no he's mine" Kurumu said pulling on the other arm

'this is going to be a long year' Ryan thought

End of Chapter 2 please review until then


End file.
